


Sheets

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for days, Sherlock parades around in his sheet. John gets tired of seeing the same color every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

John looked up from his laptop when someone knocked on the door. with a sigh, he saved his work and went to see who it was.

"Good afternoon, John." Mycroft greeted him when he opened the door.

"Mycroft." John replied as he stepped aside to allow the older Holmes to enter the flat.

"Is Sherlock home?" Mycroft asked as he settled into John's chair.

As if waiting for his cue, Sherlock swanned into the room, wrapped in his sheet and gracefully dropped into an artful heap on to the sofa. 

Mycroft & John watched his passage with amusement.

"Tea?" John asked.

"That would be nice."

A snort of disapproval came from the sheet wrapped figure on the couch. The others in the room ignored him. John fixed tea then settled into Sherlock's chair. 

"How long has this been going on?" Mycroft asked with a nod toward his brother.

"This is the fourth day." John replied. "I don't mind the sheet as such, but I am getting a bit tired of the same one all the time. I'm thinking of buying some different ones. Some colored ones, maybe some flannel ones if this goes on through the winter."

"May I suggest some silk ones for fancy dress." Mycroft suggested.

John nodded his head in agreement. Another snort came from the sofa, like the first it was ignored.  They chatted while they finished their tea then Mycroft stood up to leave.

"Do let me know if there is anything I can contribute to my brother's new wardrobe" he told John as he exited the flat.

John shut the door behind him and turned to look at his detective with fondness.  He really did look good in his sheet.

 

The next day Sherlock got dressed and went to the morgue. He returned home just as several large boxes were being carried up the stairs. He entered the flat to find John standing among several open boxes, laughing.

"What is so amusing? he asked as he hung up his coat.

John reached into a box and held up a bundle of dark purple fabric. At Sherlock's puzzled expression, he gave it a shake to unfold it.

'Sheets? Why did Mycroft send you boxes of sheets?" he asked in confusion. 

"I mentioned I liked you in your sheet but was tired of seeing you in the same color all the time." John told him.

"So he sent different colors." 

John nodded.

"I do not like Mycroft meddling in our lives" Sherlock declared.

.John came over to him, the purple sheet still clutched in his hand.

"Neither do I," he said as he pressed up against Sherlock. "but he has excellent taste in sheets and I would love to see you wrapped in this color before I unwrap you."

Sherlock stared at him for a second, then grabbed the sheet out of his hand.

"Give me five minutes," he said as he headed for the bedroom, " I want to make sure it is properly wrapped."

John smiled as he started the count down.

 


End file.
